Just One More
by gryffindorgleek
Summary: Pucktana FRIENDSHIP Fluff, implied/ mentions of Brittana
1. Not Alone

**Just One More**

July. The most disgusting, muggy, mosquito-filled month of the year. Summer sucked. Without Brittany, that is. Brittany. Sweet, loving, never judging. At her grandma's house in Buffalo for another two weeks. So who did she have left? Her dad was at the hospital all the time, her older brother Roberto, was in Europe with his uuber rich girlfriend, Alexi. Her mom was at work at the law office, Brittany was gone. She had ostracized everyone from New Directions. Except maybe Quinn. She was okay now, too. Quinn, that is. She was trying to be a nicer person. Trying being the operative word. Not succeeding. What about Puck? No. He hated her. Rightly so. But maybe—no. She was not going back down that road again. Well—whatever. She was Santana Lopez, afraid of nobody. Steeling herself, she snatched her phone, which had been silent all day, off the kitchen table. Might as well give it a shot, right? She scrolled down her contacts list absent-mindedly. Wow. He was still a favorite. Well, somebody had to be. Besides Britt, anyway.

**To: Puck**

**Message:** Hey.

As soon as her finger released the "send" button and watched the message disappear into cyber space, she regretted it. What a loser. A friendless loser, who was so bored that she turned to her ex-boyfriend who had rejected her. Wait… what was that buzzing? Oh. Right. Her ringtone. It had been so long since she had heard it that she had almost forgotten what it sounded like altogether.

**One New Message!**

Exclamation point? What, could her phone sense her desperation? Was it like a horse?

**From: Puck**

**Message**Sup, Pez?

Pez. He still called her that. She wouldn't know, as they hadn't talked since Valentine's Day. Pez. The petname he had given her in elementary school, which he had used frequently during their on-again-off-again relationship. Pez. A symbol of familiarity. Affection. At least a hint of friendliness.

**To: Puck**

**Message: **I'm bored :P

Really, Santana? "I'm bored?" How witty. If he didn't already not want to talk to her, this would seal the deal. But wait…he'd replied? She opened the message hastily, curiously, nervously.

**From: Puck**

**Message:** Well alert the authorities. El Princessa is bored. Jk. Ya me 2. I have to babysit Sar :P wanna come ovr?

El Princessa. His other nickname for her, a refrence to her latina roots. Did she want to come over? Did she? How did he mean it?

As if he had read her mind (not that it would surprise her, they were exactly alike), her phone vibrated again.

**From: Puck**

**Message:** Not like tht. Just…to hang out. Like wen we were litl. Save me from the freekin princess dressup!

She giggled. Sarah had always loved making her brother dress up like a princess and having tea parties. Like when they were little. When they were best friends. Before she screwed it up.

Did she want to come over?

**To: Puck**

**Message: **Sure (: brt, prince charming ;P


	2. Soulmates

**Chapter Two**

Happily, Santana grabbed her keys off the stupid "key tree" her mom had gotten from Pottery Barn, slammed the door, and hopped into the front seat of her sleek silver Prius. She could have had any car that she wanted, but with the Prius she saved on gas. She didn't even think as she drove the three minutes to Puck's house, as the route had long since become engraved in her brain. After parking and locking the car, she casually sauntered up the Puckerman's driveway, trying not to seem _too_ excited. A second before she pushed a perfectly manicured finger against the doorbell, the door swung open.

"San! Hey!" Puck exclaimed, grinning. He opened his arms, and she let him fold them around her, pulling her back to the familiarity of his muscular body and that musky scent that was his own. It seemed like it had been forever since she had hugged him and she had to admit, it felt great.

"Hey there, Princess," she giggled, squeezing him. He laughed too, and suddenly the months of coldness, resentment and awkwardness between the two seemed to evaporate. He opened his mouth to say something, but at that very moment Sarah came racing down the stairs.

"Santana! Did you come to play princess with me?" She shrieked.

"Hi, Sarah," Santana smiled as she hugged the little girl. Puck rolled his eyes and grimaced apologetically, but Santana smiled. It felt so good to be wanted.

Wow. Santana had been at the Puckerman's for a mere two hours and she was exhausted. Thankfully, Sarah had just gone over to a friend's house, so she and Puck could just relax.

"Thanks," he said, grinning, as he plopped down next to her on the couch with a bowl of fresh popped popcorn. "For coming over. I don't think I'd be able to deal on my own."

"No problem. I had fun." She said, and she really meant it. He smiled again before grabbing the remote. After a few minutes of flipping through channels, the two discovered that there was _nothing _good on, unless you were into Lazy Town or Clifford. But then, it was 11:00 am on a Wednesday. "So…how goes it with Lauren?" Santana added, awkwardly. Puck peered at her from the corner of his eyes for about thirty seconds before answering.

"It's good. She's…great. You know? We're a lot alike." He said, happily and honestly.

"Yeah, you are. She brings out the best in you." She replies, cautiously. Everything has been going so well that she's afraid of wrecking it by making it seem like she's hitting on him.

"We're a lot alike, too, though, Sanny." He says, and then looks like he regrets it. "Sorry. I'm not, like, hitting on you. Just saying. That's why we- you and I- are such good friends." He stumbles. She grins. They're "we" again. "Us." Not in the way that they were in 10th and 11th grades, but she wouldn't want to go back to that anyway.

"Yeah. I know," she smiles. And then, before, she looses her nerve, she adds, "Puck? I need to tell you something."

"What?" he asks, looking genuinely concerned and interested.

"I'm…a. I lo… I'm a lesbian." She says, not meeting his eyes, but watching his face for his reaction. "I'm in love with Britt." He looks at her expectantly, unfased.

"Yeah. I know. What did you need to tell me?" He asks, confused. "Or was that it? I mean, congrats and all for finally realizing it, but I know that Tan." She smiles, taken aback and relieved. He knew? But then, he knows **her**. As he said, they're a lot alike.

"And…that doesn't bother you? That I'm gay?" She asks, nervously. He grins.

"Why wouldn't I be? I totally agree. Girls are the best," he laughs, his dark eyes sparkling. She grins back. "Don't let anyone tell you differently. Like I said. We're a lot alike. Crude, sarcastic sense of humor. Hot. Secretly insecure, unless we're with those few people who really get us. And Tana, this is just one more thing to add to the list. We both like girls." She smiles again. He really is amazing. He pulls her into another hug and she leans up and plants a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks a lot, Prince Charming, "she giggles as he wraps his arm around her shoulders and leans back, turning the t.v. back on. Maybe they'll have more luck at 11:30.

And he was. He was Prince Charming. Not hers, but someone's. He could be charming, and she was sure that he would be when he met "her." The girl of his dreams. But that didn't mean he hadn't already met his soulmate. She knew she'd met hers. And lucky Santana, she had two. Two soulmates. Both completely understood her. Her two best friends. Brittany and Puck. One was a lover, the other a brother. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, she felt loved. And understood. And…Happy.


End file.
